


七日摄影课程

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: "Beauty awakens the soul to act."





	七日摄影课程

**Author's Note:**

> 抠出的一只小短篇。  
> 非常清水，可能你们想看的内容这里都没有。  
> 非专业摄影人士，轻拍。

**【第一日】构图**  
当M大理学院最年轻的副教授Andriy Shevchenko第三次拍毁了全院女教职工的团建合影后，四十出头的女副院长终于痛下决心，她发誓下次再也不会喊上Shevchenko教授为她们拍摄合影了，无论这位Shevchenko教授怎样帅气逼人、怎样年轻有为、在女教职工群体中具有怎样居高不下的呼声，她狠狠地起誓，再也不会了。Andriy Shevchenko的同事兼好友Filippo Inzaghi捏着洗出的照片笑疼了肚子，他抹掉从眼眶里滚出的眼泪，擅作主张地为Andriy Shevchenko报名了由M大艺术学院摄影系资深教授Rui Costa开设的暑期七日摄影课程。

艺术学院所在校区与理学院所在校区仅相隔两个街区。时值盛夏，Andriy Shevchenko不情愿地拖着步子，沿着街边的树荫一路行走，脑海里充斥着Filippo Inzaghi喋喋不休的、带着威胁意味的怂恿。他的挚友眦瞪着眼告诉他学费已经交过了而且不能退款，他怎么地都得去上课，然后再苦口婆心地劝说道这都是为他好，课程结束，他的休假也正好开启，两者无缝衔接，根本不会耽误事儿，最后还美滋滋地拍拍他的肩膀说课程的模特都是艺术学院的学生，个个都是俊男靓女，总而言之一句话，你Andriy Shevcheno必须去上课，而且你怎样都不会吃亏。想到这里，Andriy Shevchenko叹了口气，他拭去额前的汗滴，匆匆往艺术学院的美术室赶去。

Rui Costa教授关于摄影构图的讲解让他听得云里雾里，终于长达一个小时的授课结束，Rui Costa教授挥手带进了十几位模特，让学员根据投影上打出的数字配对寻找自己的partner完成最后一小时的构图练习。Andriy Shevchenko有些迟疑地朝角落的窗口看去，Rui Costa教授说那个靠在窗前的男孩就是安排给他的模特。这个男孩子看上去最多二十岁，发色黑亮，轻薄的刘海垂于额前，眉眼浓烈深邃，却冷着一副面孔，拧出一股颇为高冷的气质，对方的眼光向自己的方位飘来，他赶紧掐断自己直接打量的视线，绞着手指朝美术室一隅的窗前走去。

Andriy Shevchenko所不知道的是，这位名为Ricardo Leite的男孩在来美术室前心里就憋着一股淡淡的怨气，因为他的好室友Robinho在申请成为Rui Costa教授暑期课程的志愿者模特时擅自将他的照片递交了上去然后顺利通过了申请，尽管Robinho再三承诺只要他替他充当模特那么下个学期图书馆和画室的占座就全部交由他搞定，Ricardo Leite还是忍不住为自己延后的暑期实习感到遗憾和叹息。不过这股低落的情绪在他见到他的摄影师后开始慢慢瓦解，他的眼神轻盈地扫过走向角落的来人，在日光里闪烁着细碎光芒的金发，符合审美且极为悦目的面庞，还有线条优美的身形，简直是绘画艺术专业学生的完美模特，看来Robinho为他招来的差事也不是完全一无所获。他笑得有如冰山解冻，深黑的瞳孔里闪过一团微亮的星火。

男孩眼中忽然爬上的笑意令Andriy Shevchenko有些却步，他的右手悬在身侧，他在迟疑着、思索着如何开口，倒是男孩十分自然地迈开长腿，先一步向他走来。“你可以先引导我摆好姿势，然后再用相机练习。”男孩说着话，似有似无的笑意在眼波中隐现。“嗯呐，是、是的......”Andriy Shevchenko嗫嚅着，他打算做一个深呼吸，他希望能自然地对他的模特说出一句话打破这份不知所起的僵硬。像是对他的生硬紧张以及对摄影的一窍不通了然于心，男孩抽出一本书，然后脱下背包往地面一放，几步走到一旁的阶梯上席地而坐，两条长腿一前一后，他在手中翻着书页，启齿轻笑：“我摆好姿势了，你可以开始练习了。”“啊，好的，谢谢.....不过请先稍等一下，我要先调好镜头......”一个小时的构图练习并没有Andriy Shevchenko想象中的那般糟糕和难熬，平日里被他视作灵感黑洞的漆黑镜头似乎突然具备了缓解摄影焦虑的神奇功能，只是他还不太确定，缓解这份畏惧和焦虑的，是他开始接触并逐渐熟悉的镜头，还是镜头里那个一直散发着温暖笑意的男孩子？

 

**【第二日】光影**  
当Rui Costa教授还在对他第二日关于光影运用的课程进行收尾的时候，Andriy Shevchenko已然悄悄抬眼，打量着因为来早了而倚靠在角落等候的男孩。男孩今天穿了一身明亮的白——白色的polo衫，白色的短裤，右手佩戴着一枚蓝色护腕，他的脚边放着一只运动挎包和一支球拍，整张面孔汗淋淋的，他轻喘着气，吐出一小截粉色的舌头，因接近正午而愈加粘滞的空气忽然变得生动起来，开始荡漾着潮湿的水汽。Andriy Shevchenko无意识地用舌尖舔了舔唇角，他端起相机，主动向似乎还在神游的男孩走去。

其实男孩已经觉察到了Andriy Shevchenko舔弄嘴角的动作，他完美地压抑住试图从唇角牵起的笑意，维持着那副懵懂又纯真的少年表情，眼神清亮，似有水光闪过。“Hey，你，也打网球？”“嗯哼。我直接从球场过来，没来得及换衣服。你的光影练习，可以开始了？”男孩很是自然地转了个身，迎着阳光射入的方向，微仰起面孔。他假装没有瞥见Andriy Shevchenko眼中一闪而过的惊诧：“现在是顺光。我摆好姿势了，你可以开始练习了。”Andriy Shevchenko被催促似地抬起相机，他努力回忆着Rui Costa教授反复强调的知识点，稍显慌乱地调整着镜头，最后将眼睛怼上取景目镜。镜头里的男孩，一双美目望向远方，眉宇间凝满了清澈纯净的气息，两排睫毛在眼下投下扇状的阴影，光线里放佛藏匿着精灵，它们从他饱满的额头起跳，经由高挺的鼻梁，一跃滑落至翘立的唇珠。Andriy Shevchenko屏住呼吸，迟迟没有按下快门。

男孩将身子转了回去，他捋着额前的刘海，示意Andriy Shevchenko开始逆光人像摄影的练习，这令Andriy Shevchenko觉得自己的模特似乎比自己听课来得更为认真。他微眯起眼，对着手里的相机又捣鼓了一阵，然后再次将眼睛怼上取景目镜。Rui Costa教授特意将光影运用的课程安排在下午的稍晚时段，而事实又证明了他的这份安排是多么的睿智。因为练习逆光摄影的时候恰好赶上日落，太阳逼近地平线，就像一颗融化掉的橘子硬糖，散发出的柔和光线从男孩的身后洒入，为他高大修长的轮廓勾上一层浅金色的光边，而男孩自己，则化作了逆光阴影中的一枚梦幻剪影。Andriy Shevcheno不停地按着快门，似乎按得越快，就能越快地将镜头里男孩的美好模样全部收入囊中。

镜头里男孩的睫毛抖了抖，他的心和手指也跟着一颤。Rui Costa教授宣布下课的时候，窗外的整颗太阳几乎被地平线吞没。Andriy Shevchenko收好相机，男孩也挎起背包和球拍，转身的动作稍微地有那么一些犹疑，他觉得自己似乎得等一等，直到Andriy Shevchenko的一声轻唤叫住了他。“嗯......你今天，很好看。”憋了半天，Andriy Shevchenko只吐出这样一句话，双颊升起淡淡的绯色。男孩笑了，他的笑意里还带着试探和猜测的狡黠意味：“你也是。”Andriy Shevchenko的心脏感到一阵酸麻，就跟他那根按多了快门的手指一样。

 

**【第三日】道具**  
Rui Costa教授说道具有时候具有化腐朽为神奇的效果，无论施与模特还是施与镜头，它们有助于烘托、营造氛围。在为学员亲自演示了各类道具的应用技法之后，他决定将这次的练习时间延长，希望他的学员们能够充分利用时间，将他的授课内容细细消化并认真实践。Andriy Shevchenko的手掌滑过整整一排可供挑选的摄影道具，最后他迟疑着，将手掌分别落在一张红色玻璃纸、一块白色蕾丝布料和一副框架眼镜上。他回头看了男孩一眼，神情有些不安，直到他领着道具走到男孩面前，方才开始认真审视男孩今日的穿着——一件最简单的白衬衫，解开最上方的两粒纽扣，袖口卷到手肘的位置，衬衫的下摆被整齐地压入浅卡其色九分裤的腰际，白色圆头板鞋上露出一截纤细光洁的脚踝。

明明是第三节课了，而他在面对他的模特时依然要花上一些时间组织语言，然后在大脑中快速搜索并回忆着Rui Costa教授反复强调的知识要点。正如此刻，他的手里捏着那张已经发皱的红色玻璃纸，唇口轻开，似乎预备念叨些什么，男孩的笑意却如期展开，他反坐在椅子上，一手架靠于椅背，一手托腮，凝视窗外。Andriy Shevchenko深吸了一口气，他小心地将红色玻璃纸罩于镜头前，在调整好各项参数后，试着向取景目镜看了一眼，就在他俯身的瞬间，男孩似乎眨了一下眼睛，他在按下快门的时候疑心自己看岔了，他揉了揉眼，抬头看向依然保持着思忖姿态的男孩，喉结动了动。

他给镜头罩上那块白色蕾丝布料，框架眼镜的镜片在他的掌心里被捂得起了雾，他托起眼镜向男孩的方向递去。男孩稍稍起身，微微前倾的姿势将椅子斜着带了起来，他从Andriy Shevchenko手中接过这副黑色框架眼镜，属于他的某根修长的手指——起码Andriy Shevchenko是这样感觉到的——经由他的整片掌心呈“一”字划过，在抽离后留下一串带着痒意的痕迹，沿着Andriy Shevchenko掌中的脉络，激起一小簇不太均匀的酥麻。夏日炎炎，他却打了一个激灵，收起手掌，心里也漫起一股异样的情愫。

男孩自如地戴上框架眼镜，双手自然地交叠于椅背，就在Andriy Shevchenko还在回味着那个似乎寓意深长的指尖触碰，他也在用眼角的余光，由上至下，滑过他的金发摄影师，从发尖到裤脚。面容漂亮，比例完美，线条迷人，先不说将他搬上画布，要是能亲自上手触摸一下那便是最好的了，男孩这般想着。在他看来，如果绘画艺术专业的学生没有对于美丽的生来敏感，那么他此生将带着一捧逐渐枯竭的灵感抱憾，这跟生不如死又有什么两样呢？想到这里，他没有压抑从唇角漾开的笑意，带着一点猜谜样的引诱，他含笑的眼睛，正好捕捉到了他的摄影师眼中陡然生起的慌乱与无措。

 

**【第四日】互动**  
出门上课前，Filippo Inzaghi突然到访Andriy Shevchenko的公寓借走了他的旧唱机，顺便问了一嘴他的学习情况，譬如他现在拍出的照片会不会还有一团雾气，他的模特好不好看、身材够不够辣，以及他是否已经和他的模特打得火热等等。Andriy Shevchenko竭力克制住翻白眼的冲动，用一副若无其事的口气告诉Filippo Inzaghi他被Rui Costa教授安排的模特性别为男而且还没问过名字，然后意料之中地，他收到了来自Filippo Inzaghi鄙夷的眼色，和那副惯用的恨铁不成钢的语气：“亲爱的，拜托你今天去上课能不能有点进展啊？你不能真的只是去学摄影啊，你还得学着怎样去social啊！在各种社交场合如鱼得水的我，竟然和你这书呆子做了多年好友，我可真是......”Andriy Shevchenko捂上耳朵，并以自己快要迟到为由将Filippo Inzaghi一并扯出了家门。

像故意商量好了似地，Rui Costa教授今日的课程竟也围绕与模特的互动展开，他一脸严肃地告诉学员们摄影师需要发掘模特身上的美感，并通过调动模特情绪、与模特多方位互动，使之尽可能完美地呈现出你所希望展现的美学特质。在互动练习开始前，Andriy Shevchenko终于鼓起勇气，主动开口询问男孩的姓名。男孩有些意外，他的眼睛变得晶亮，一抹笑意随着嘴角的弧线弯起：“KAKA'，你可以叫我KAKA'。”“Andriy Shevchenko，这是我的名字。”“好的，Shevchenko先生，你的互动练习，似乎可以开始了？按照教授的指示，我今天不会主动摆pose，全听你‘调教’。”Andriy Shevchenko觉得自己的脸从下颚线起就开始发烧，眼前似乎再度闪过男孩眨眼的幻象。

弄好布景，Andriy Shevchenko示意KAKA'躺下，男孩十分乖巧地照做。“KAKA'，你的左手自然垂于身侧，右手抬起，手指自然蜷曲，遮住一只眼睛，最后，双腿自然交叉......”Andriy Shevchenko一股脑地将一长串“指令”倾倒而出，男孩的眼神由惊讶恢复至平静，他红润的唇片一动一动：“Shevchenko先生，你说话太快了，我没有完全听清楚。或许，最好你能亲自过来直接指导我。”说完最后一个字，少年特有的顽皮和灵动在眼波中犹如浪花翻卷而过。

Andriy Shevchenko不明就里，不过他想了想，觉得应该是自己的表述不清或者表意欠恰当，以至于十分擅长应对pose要求的男孩无法领会他的意思。他为自己言不达意的笨拙叹了口气，然后放下相机，向躺仰着的男孩走去。他握起KAKA'的左手腕，男孩的皮肤散发着细腻的温热，游走于肌肤上的热度漫至他的指尖，他慌忙将男孩的手腕置于身侧，稳住鼻息，接着牵拉着KAKA'的右手将其掌心向下覆于右眼之上，然后小心调拨着男孩纤长的手指，他的指尖顺着男孩指节的线条滑走，从食指滑到了小拇指，就像一位初学者小心翼翼地弹拨着珍贵的弦乐器，最后KAKA'纤瘦的脚踝被他盈盈握于掌中，两条长腿交叠出一个自然的角度，男孩皮肤纹理中渗出的滑腻汗滴在Andriy Shevchenko的掌间微微作痒，男孩像是觉察出了什么，露出一副似乎带有挑逗意味的笑容，和手心的痒感一起，令他的呼吸更加急促。

 

**【第五日】室内**  
Rui Costa教授选择了自己的工作室作为第五日课程的授课场所。说是工作室，其实是艺术学院大楼的整整一层，被Rui Costa教授划分出对应不同功能的空间，并设计、布置得极具个人风格。来不及惊叹室内的陈设布局以及Rui Costa教授的艺术品味，Andriy Shevchenko才清空的大脑里又被室内摄影的理论和实例塞得满满当当。真是丰富又充实啊，他忍不住自嘲起来，余光却忍不住瞥向男孩经常等待的位置，只是今天的这个时候KAKA'还是没有出现，他缺角的内心卷起一阵清冷的风。

直到Rui Costa宣布室内摄影练习开始请学员们自行挑选场景，KAKA'才带着一身新鲜的阳光匆匆赶来，Andriy Shevchenko与他四目相接的时候，一颗汗滴正好从男孩的额角经太阳穴顺着脸颊滚落，整张脸孔呈现出透明的淡粉色。Andriy Shevchenko听见了自己吞咽口水的声音，他摇了摇头，赶忙挑选了有着画板画架以及石膏雕塑的画室作为场景，并将KAKA'安置在了一块干净的白色画板之前，向他的手心里塞了一块手帕。接过手帕前男孩愣了愣，抱歉地微笑着：“今天去给师兄的毕业画展帮忙了，所以......”Andriy Shevchenko摆摆手示意他并不介意，反倒从KAKA'手中取回手帕，亲自为他擦拭额前的汗滴。从男孩蓝白细格纹衬衫领口中透出的阳光的干燥气息以及肥皂的洁净气息，幽幽地蹿入他的鼻腔，渗进他的肺腑，他停在男孩额前的右手抖了抖。

他让男孩坐于画架前佯装作画，自己则开始摆弄起相机的镜头并忙着在一堆道具中挑挑拣拣。在KAKA'的角度，Andriy Shevchenko半俯下身，他那一头柔顺的金发在日光中闪烁着细碎又夺目的光泽，让人无法挪眼。一抹温柔的笑意爬上男孩的嘴角，他的手也没有闲着，熟练地在调色盘里挤好了颜料，画笔调色蘸色，跃跃欲试。其实他根本无需假装，他本身就是M大艺术学院绘画艺术专业的学生，这套流程已经在他的现实与梦境中反复了千次万次，不过他并没有告诉Andriy Shevchenko，他觉得多余的信息会给他的摄影师造成不必要的精神负担。Andriy Shevchenko端起镜头连按了好几下快门，男孩的画笔也顺势勾勒出他侧脸的线条。

室内摄影练习接近尾声的时候，Andriy Shevchenko示意KAKA'可以从画架前撤下，他一张张回放着照片，似乎对今日的作品颇为满意。男孩捕捉到了他微笑时微翘的唇尖，他没有停笔，更没有离开画板，在一阵端详与思索后，为自己的画作添上最后一笔。这时他瞥见Andriy Shevchenko带着好奇的神色朝画板这面走来，撕拉一声，他下意识地撕掉了先前还贴在画板上的画作并揉作一团，然后迅速收拾好面孔上的几丝慌乱，向他不明所以的摄影师再次投去无辜的眼神。Andriy Shevchenko被他这一出弄得瑟缩起来，他停在距离男孩只有几十公分的位置，一番踌躇后终究是咽下了那句披着赞美外衣的邀约。

 

**【第六日】外景**  
第六日的课程被Rui Costa教授安排在艺术学院大楼前的人工湖畔，湖面波澜平静，犹如一块泛着水色的绿色绸缎，只在边缘卷起粼粼的涟漪。男孩一袭白色球衣，身侧斜跨一只黑色运动包，一只足球放佛听话地黏在右脚的足尖，几下运球后，足球轻盈地腾空而起，稳稳落于男孩打开的指尖。Andriy Shevchenko的目光被男孩一气呵成的动作一路牵引，Rui Costa教授讲过的话却过耳就忘，不过他为自己找了一个看似非常合理的借口——盛夏黄昏，少年正青春，他自己早已从青春路过，深知没有什么要比裹挟着汗水的新鲜肉体更具诱惑了。

Andriy Shevchenko在Rui Costa教授的外景摄影课程上一路神游，直到教授一声大喝赶着学员们自行在校园内取景开始外景练习，他才从恍惚却甜腻的幻想中猛然清醒。他迎上前，碰了碰男孩的手臂，语气里带着试探：“KAKA'，要不，我们就去球场？”一层轻薄的汗水将男孩的面孔衬托得更加清透，他点点头，在前面先行带路，逆光行走的背影散发出柔和的光晕。Andriy Shevchenko跟在男孩身后，看着足球在男孩的两脚之间灵活移位，节奏分明，充满韵律，放佛球与脚之间系了一根无形的弹力绳，一股欣喜从他的眼角弥散开来，他攥紧了手中的相机。

一踏上绿茵场，男孩立即解放了天性，他将运动包扔在场边，一路带球直奔球门。他灵巧变向，快速冲刺，连续过掉了对面好几名防守队员，面对门将，他微做调整，小角度抽射，足球高速旋转直奔左上方死角，场外爆发出一阵接一阵的欢呼和口哨声，男孩在队友的簇拥中忘情庆祝。Andriy Shevchenko庆幸自己早早就设置好了连拍模式，这样KAKA'在球场上的每一帧动作都能被收藏，这样他就能匀出一些精力去欣赏球场上那一抹优雅灵动的白色身影。半场结束，男孩喝着瓶装水，朝Andriy Shevchenko走来，顺手捋去了眉眼间的汗滴。“你踢得真好，让我想起了我的大学时光。”望着若有所思的Andriy Shevchenko，男孩露齿一笑：“Shevchenko先生，你以前也踢球？”“嗯哼，当年M大理学院的首发前锋。”“真厉害，要是能和你配合一次就好了。”男孩说着，将所剩不多的瓶装水直接浇在了头顶，水滴在强光下折射出晶亮的光。

Andriy Shevchenko看得有些呆，同时他也捉摸不准男孩话里的意思，想来想去，还是决定主动一回。“明天我要拍摄结课作业，已经构思好了场景，明天下午四点，你可以来我的公寓么？”“好啊。明天下午，我踢完比赛就过去。”拉开运动包的拉链，男孩往里面塞着东西，语气却是不惊波澜的冷静。“你直接来就行。道具、服装，这些我都会准备好等你。”Andriy Shevchenko补上了一句，男孩这才抬头，如少年般顽皮的笑容里却划过一丝不甚明显的势在必得。听到男孩肯定的答复后，Andriy Shevchenko知道，自己的嘴角一定又不争气地弯成了一个上扬的弧形。

 

**【第七日】结课作业**  
听到敲门声的时候，恭候多时的Andriy Shevchenko立马从沙发上坐了起来。拉开房门，他收获了一只汗涔涔的KAKA'，球衣被汗水淋得半透，颈下露出形状好看的锁骨。进门后，男孩扔下瓶装水的盖子，将整整一瓶水一饮而尽，然后跳坐在一只高脚吧台椅上，晃动着两只长腿，被白色球袜包裹的足踝至小腿，流淌出一段动人的线条。Andriy Shevchenko拿掉男孩手中的水瓶，怔怔地盯着他的领口看了一会儿，然后催促道：“KAKA'，你先去浴室冲个澡？更换的衣物，我已经放在衣架上了。”男孩咬了咬嘴唇，他没有说话，只是转身向Andriy Shevchenko指示的方向走去。稍后，浴室传来水声，飘来混合着玫瑰香气的的水汽。

KAKA'从浴室出来的时候，正用浴巾包裹着脑袋吸干头发上的水分，他光脚踩进客厅，地砖在他的脚底透出微微的凉意。他已经换上了Andriy Shevchenko为他准备的一套衣物：白色的V领T恤，袖口和领口都有红色条纹装饰，下身则是一件长度至大腿中段的短裤，裤缝处饰以同样的红色条纹，这一身像极了二三十年前的复古款球衣，只不过多了几分夏日风情。对上Andriy Shevchenko的眼神，KAKA'停下了手中的动作，他柔软又倔强的毛发不够乖顺地竖起，像一株蒲公英的绒球，他终于说话了：“所以，Shevchenko先生，你的拍摄计划呢？”Andriy Shevchenko晃了晃手中的相机：“我需要你躺下，是的，就躺在这只沙发上。”男孩听话地躺在充满复古格调的皮质沙发上，似乎在微笑，不过向来清亮的眼神却浮上一层说不清道不明的情绪。

接近黄昏，日光收敛了威严，正脉脉散发着无限的柔情，它们在男孩的脚尖凝聚，跃过纤细的足踝，沿着小腿线条漫过膝盖，向大腿深处蔓延。KAKA'则在Andriy Shevchenko的授意下，摆出各种姿势和表情，收紧的，放肆的，清纯的，诱惑的，眼波流转的，欲拒还迎的。室内很安静，除了两人的呼吸，只剩下快门和闪光的声响。此时的Andriy Shevchenko近乎一位贪婪的收藏家，决心将纳于眼底的一切美好极尽收藏。他终于舍得放下相机，从身侧抽出一块月光灰色的半透明雪纺，他逼近身下微微颤抖的男孩，将这块雪纺轻轻地覆盖于他的面庞，隔着雪纺，他用手指调整着纱料褶皱的形状，在男孩花瓣般的面孔上滑下痕迹。

男孩眨着眼睛，扇子样的睫毛在雪纺的另一面划出一片光影，萦绕于眉眼处的日光被打碎成星点。Andriy Shevchenko的脸孔距他越来越近，呼出的鼻息令他的鼻尖和脖颈发痒，不知不觉中，Andriy Shevchenko的整个上半身几乎都压在了男孩的胸前，隔着朦胧的雪纺，KAKA'依稀看见这个男人发光的金发和一张一翕的红唇，向他越靠越近。他修长的手臂则完美地绕过了Andriy Shevchenko的身子，用指尖在这个男人的尾椎骨处轻轻一点，然后顺着背脊处深凹的曲线一路游走，最后停在肩头。嗯，他的身体线条触碰起来就跟自己想象的一样美妙，KAKA'这样想着，一丝难以捉摸的笑意浮上嘴角。可随后猝不及防地，Andriy Shevchenko带着松林气息的吻隔着雪纺向他砸来，唇齿的擦蹭和交锋，舌尖的试探和侵入，这个不知道是不是早有预谋的吻足够密不透风，让他喘不过气来。最后Andriy Shevchenko不舍地松开男孩，两人用一种相当亲密的姿势躺仰在沙发上，喘着粗气。 

“KAKA'，抱歉，我没有控制好我自己。最初，我只是想邀请你在课程结束后同我一起去卡布里和苏莲托度假。我把买好的票都退了，没有你，我无法成行。”“Shevchenko先生，除非你答应做我下学期人体绘画课程的独家模特。”月光灰色的雪纺像一缕轻纱流入地面，不动声响。

（完）


End file.
